Cassander Auld
Cassander Auld is the Breton King of Daggerfall that appears in the Burned Mane Canon as a member of House Auld, and a former member of the Knights of the Crowned Phoenix. Due to his service in the order Cassander Auld is a Knight, and thus bears the title of Sir. Following the culmination of the High Rock Civil War, Cassander was awarded the Kingdom of Daggerfall as a reward and token of friendship by the new High King Jovron Lariat. Biography (Pre-AGOT: High Rock) Born in 4E 197 Cassander was perceived by many to be the eldest child of wealthy merchant lord, Emeric Auld. However he was actually conceived by the Werewolf Sir Beren Auld and Emeric's wife. The rumors about his conception prompted his parents to sire another child to assuage people's suspicions. As Cassander grew up he was taught in the ways of a knight and became by all accounts a well rounded, polite and honorable man. When Daric Lariat proclaimed himself King and started the Stormcrown Rebellion, Cassander enlisted in his armies as a member of the Phoenix Guard and continued to serve under his successor Garth Lariat. In 4E 225 Cassander resigned his post and decided to help better his family, as he considered his brother Rodwell too unsuitable and dishonest to be given the titles and incomes of their father. Events of A Game of Thrones: High Rock Weapons and Apparel In his youth Cassander grew out his hair and beard and was a member of the Crowned Phoenix guard and as such wore the customary armor and wielded a steel sword. However once Cassander left the order to better serve his family legacy, he switched to his uncle Beren's wolf armor and steel greatsword. For some reason in 4E 225 Cassander decided to abandon his uncles armour in favour of wearing the Auld family's armour once again, allowing Beren to reclaim his armour two years later upon the revelation that he was still alive. Upon joining the Eastern rebels in 4E 227, Cassander shaved his head to avoid recognition, although he still wore his the Auld family armour as not many people outside of Shornhelm knew what it looked like. After his accession to the throne of Daggerfall Cassander ordered that an Iron crown be made to replace Perien La Rouche's gold crown, as in Cassander's eyes gold is the root of all problems in High Rock. He also formally took posession of Omega having taken the blade following the second battle of Shornhelm when he killed his brother Rodwell in fair combat. Issue * Jovron Auld, named after the High King and elder of the two twins by roughly ten minutes. * Roberto Auld, named for Cassander's friend King Roberto Stentor who died in the Civil War, younger of the two twins by roughly ten minutes. * Kevan Auld, named after Cassander's maternal uncle Sir Kevan Rie, who died in the High Rock civil war. Trivia * Cassander is the first of two werewolves in the Burned-Mane Canon to be turned by Sir Beren Auld. The second wolf was Wolfida who was turned mere minutes later after Cassander himself. * Since becoming King of Daggerfall, Cassander has not revealed to the wider public his status as a lycanthrope, although it is well known amongst those who fought with and against him in the war that he is fact a werewolf. Images CassanderEasternRebel.png|Cassander upon joining the East in 4E 227. CassanderAuldrmor.png|Cassander wearing Auld family Armour in 4E 225. CassanderPhoenixguard.png|Cassander during his tenure in the Crowned Phoenix Guard. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Two-Handed Warriors Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Werewolves Category:Royalty Category:Kings